someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
I Don't Know Why
Hello. My name is Nathan. I am recording this tape in hopes that someone will find it and hear the message I have to say. I am currently sitting by a river. I have no idea how I got here, and I have strong suicidal feelings, though I don’t know why. I feel depressed, like my dog died, or my parents told me I was adopted. I don’t know why. I also have new slash marks on my arms. My family won’t tell me why, even though it is completely obvious now. I seem to have been cutting myself in my sleep. I am doubtful of this, though. How can I cut myself in my sleep? I try and record myself when I sleep but end up with deleted files, a .txt document saying, “Nothing to see here,” or a broken camera. I wondered why this was. I felt as if my family wasn’t telling me something. You see, every time I woke up from sleeping, I felt… Tired. I know that people feel tired after a nap or something, but I felt… Physically tired. Like I had been recently working out or running. And I never wake up in the same place I had fallen asleep in. I always wake up with my family cautiously walking away from me with at least one of them holding some kind of blunt weapon. I also feel some kind of bruise on my head, and I have feelings of murder, like I’m trying to kill someone. My family keeps taking me to therapy, though every time I go, they say I am completely fine. I feel that my family is trying to kill me. I don’t know why. Maybe I do weird things in my sleep? My family was always very superstitious. I think that I try to attack them in my sleep. So, back to the now. I think I am trying to kill myself. I woke up standing in front of the river, and my legs were bent, ready to jump into the rapids below. I am terrified. Why? Why would I try to kill myself in my sleep? I think that I have been doing crazy things in my sleep. (A bumping sound is heard, followed by a groaning and the sound of someone getting up.) What!? Why am I alive!? I should be in the river! My parents are trying to send me off to an asylum, as I thought! I know how it is. They don’t love me. They don’t even want me! Ever since I found out I was adopted, I have noticed my family trying to be nice, but I know it is fake. It has been my entire life! I am not wanted. I am not wanted. I will never be wanted by anyone! So I must make them pay. I have tried attacking them. I have tried cutting myself to make them feel bad, but it never works! So now (A shaky breathing sound is heard,) I think the only decision I can make is suicide. I will make them feel devastated. They will feel my pain. Goodbye. (We hear a scream, followed by a crunch and a splash, then silence.) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life